What happens at the camp
by Cats070911
Summary: Tommy and Barbara are forced to endure time investigating a murderous ring of nasty people at a rather specialised facility. Will it lead to love? This story is for amusement only. I know it is VERY unrealistic and the characters are not always true to who we know them to be. It contains full frontal nudity, and possibly a sex scene... also possibly not, we shall see.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** all usual disclaimers apply. Yes, this is stretching credibility beyond the norm, but it is written to amuse, not be taken too seriously.

* * *

DI Tommy Lynley approached his sergeant's desk cautiously. He was glad she was alone in the squad room. Havers had been crotchety all morning since she had spilt her coffee all over her new trousers when he had braked too hard to avoid a black cat that ran in front of his car.

"Barbara?"

"What?"

"Hillier wants to see us. He wants us to help on a case somewhere?"

She looked up and frowned, clearly intrigued. "Did he say where?"

"The Lakes District I think."

"What case?"

"I have no idea, honestly. Maybe we should find out?"

"My trousers are stained. I look a mess."

"I've offered to buy new ones, and I will cover the dry cleaning. And since when did you care what you look like? "

"Thanks very much! Just because I can't afford Saville Row suits, doesn't mean I'm slovenly."

"No one said you were slovenly. You are just 'come as you are'. I admire that about you. But there's something more bothering you than stained trousers, isn't there? Will you tell me what's upset you?"

"No."

"Suit yourself." Tommy began to walk towards the lift.

She ran and caught up. "I'm feeling old. That's all. Life has passed me by."

Tommy was expecting something far more mundane than a mid-life crisis. He put his hand on her shoulder. "It hasn't, I promise. Let's have dinner and talk about it, or if we have to go to the Lakes, we can discuss it in the car and then some more tonight. You know you can talk to me about anything."

She looked up and for the first time today, gave him a genuine, heart-warming smile. "Ta. I'm just being silly, aren't I?"

There was no correct answer for that question. "No, if it's worrying you, then it's not silly. But you don't have to brood on it alone."

She smiled. "Thanks. I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too. Let's see what the ogre wants."

Hillier looked decidedly uncomfortable when they entered his office. He smiled awkwardly, instantly alerting Tommy to danger. "Ah, my best investigative team. Please, take a seat."

Barbara looked at Tommy. She was as wary as he was about Hillier's mood. "Thank you, Sir," she said as they sat.

"Look, I'll come straight to the point. I've never asked this question before because frankly, it was better for me not to know. Now a case has come up that is extremely delicate. I never thought I would say this, but I am hoping your answer is yes. Either way, I assure you that, given the nature of the case, I won't say anything further, and I won't split you up when you return."

Tommy and Barbara exchanged worried glances. "What's the question?" Lynley demanded.

"Are you in a sexual relationship?"

Barbara's face went white, then red. "What?"

"Are you in a sexual relationship with each other?"

Tommy interceded before Barbara had the chance to leap the desk and murder Hillier. "No! We are not. Barbara and I are close friends, but I have never done or even suggested, anything like that. I respect her too much."

"You respect me too much?"

"Yes." This was not a topic he wanted to discuss here, especially in front of Hillier.

The Assistance Commissioner sighed. "I see. That's a pity. It makes what I am about to ask so much more... indelicate."

"Just spit it out," Barbara snapped then added a snarly, "Sir."

She was not looking at Hillier but Tommy. He shrugged. He had no idea what was coming, and he was totally mystified why saying he respected her had upset Barbara so much. What was he supposed to say? I'm in love with you but utterly terrified that you will laugh at me? Or, I am lousy with relationships and don't dare risk the only one that works by complicating it with sex? Both would be true, but neither would be acceptable to Barbara. Tommy groaned, earning him another reproachful look from Barbara and Hillier. He was becoming angry. "Yes, just tell us what you want, Sir."

"Very well. We have a case in the Lakes District involving a child paedophile ring. Three children have turned up dead. We have arrested one suspect and have seized video footage. They film at a woodland camp. We believe some, but obviously not all, of the users are involved. All the local police investigations have drawn a blank. We wanted you two to pose as a married couple and spend the weekend there to infiltrate and see what you can learn."

Barbara tutted. "Is that all? We've done that before. We can manage a weekend."

Hillier smiled, and it reminded Tommy of the devil. "I'm afraid it's a bit more complex. It's a naturist camp."

Barbara frowned. "So we'd be camping? No electricity or running water?"

Tommy groaned loudly. "Barbara, he means it's a nudist colony."

"They have very nice accommodation in private huts I believe." Hillier tried to smile, but one glance at Barbara and he looked down.

"No! I am not getting my kit off in front of... anybody."

"On this one, I have to agree with Barbara, Sir. Can't some other officers do it?"

"Who else is going to be as convincing as man and wife as you two? Even in here you argue like an old married couple. We thought that you would be able to cope with it. After all, you did share a caravan for a week."

"We were fully clothed," Barbara hissed, "the DI can do it with another female officer. I'll do all the background work here."

"Why me?" Tommy asked.

"You're used to taking your gear off in front of women."

"Not lately thank you, Havers. I've had two lovers in ten years, and none in the last two, as you well know."

"How would I know that?"

"Because I spend most of my life with you! If it's so easy, why can't you do it with another male officer?"

"Me? No!"

Hillier raised his hand. "I can't ask other officers. I thought with you two, that maybe... Well, to be honest, everyone figured you were in a relationship and had been for some time."

"Well, we're not!" Barbara retorted far more disrespectfully than Tommy liked. That typically meant trouble, for both of them.

"Anyway, will you at least consider it? I wouldn't ask if we weren't desperate to save those children. These people sexual exploit them. Rape them in fact. Then they smother them and leave them by the side of the road in garbage bags. We want the killers caught."

"That's emotional blackmail," Tommy said, disgusted that Hillier would try to push all of Barbara's buttons. Everyone knew she was fiercely protective of children.

Hillier shrugged. "Will you at least discuss it? You also have to be convincing, so if you really have never kissed then maybe you should try that and see it is not unnatural. You want to be rid of any awkwardness before you go there. If you decide to go."

"There has to be another way," Tommy insisted.

"If you can think of a way, we are open to that too. Call me when you have a decision." Hillier left them in his office.

Barbara looked at Tommy. On top of her other concerns about life, she now had this to contend with. "I'm sorry, Barbara. He put us in an invidious position."

"I don't want to let more children die, but..."

"I understand," Tommy replied, unsure where she was leading.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before she spoke. "It's just skin. We could perhaps agree to look above the waist. And only be naked outside the cabin."

"Are you saying you want to do this?"

"I don't want to, no. But I do want to try and save lives. A few hours of my discomfit hardly counts against that does it?"

"Are you sure?"

"No, of course I'm not sure, Sir. And how do you feel? You're more used to being naked in front of people."

Tommy did not enjoy her implication. "Am I? I didn't realise I wandered around London nude."

"No, but..." She took a deep breath. "I've only ever seen one live naked man. And that was when I was intoxicated. Bodies on mortuary slabs don't count."

Tommy regretted his annoyance. She was right. It would be much easier for him than for her. "Barbara, I'm sorry. Don't let this... situation come between us. I don't know how I feel. I don't like the idea of parading around naked in front of a group of strangers, but like you, I don't want to have more children murdered because we were too afraid to see each other naked."

"Afraid to see each other? What about all the other people? And how do I explain..."

"Explain what?"

"Do you think skin heals without scars after someone shoots you with a shotgun? I'm not attractive."

All of Tommy's fears about his desires for his partner vanished, replaced by his concern for her. He put his arm around her shoulder. "We all have scars, some we see and others we don't. Those scars are as much mine as yours. When I thought that day that I'd lost you..." He paused then took a deep breath. "I worship every one of those scars because they mean you're still here. With me. We can do this, Barbara. I couldn't take this case without you."

Barbara looked up at him and smiled. He was surprised when she put her hand over his heart and nestled her face against his chest. Knowing that she remembered the other time she had been afraid, Tommy brought his other arm up and enveloped her in a hug. He kissed her hair then lay his cheek lightly on her head. They did not need words. They just needed to know the other was, as always, there.

"We should tell Hillier. Do you want to practice kissing? I have to warn you now; I am really bad at it."

"I'm sure that's not true. Not here. Not in Hillier's office." Tommy wanted Barbara to have positive memories of the first time he kissed her. This was not right. "And I doubt anyone will expect us to kiss passionately in front of others. I think he was just trying to get some pleasure from imagining us in here kissing."

"The bloody creep!"

Tommy laughed and hugged her tighter. "That's my Havers! But you'll have to call me Tommy now. Sir will give the game away."

"You could go with an alias. Algernon perhaps?"

"And you could be Agatha."

"Okay, Tommy. You win."

* * *

The next few hours was lost in briefings. They were tasked with identifying locations from the videos and schooled by psychologists in how to appear receptive to the group as potential paedophiles.

"Surely Tommy would be the paedophile," Barbara said.

The DI from the Cumbria Constabulary in charge of the case was quick to correct her. "No, the market for these boys seems to be couples. It happens more than you realise."

Barbara shivered. "But this weekend we are just establishing trust. They won't have children there will they?"

"Unlikely. Most of the naturists are not involved. The camp is mainly used at weekends, and we believe the killers use it during some weeks for their activities. We do know that they are involved in the naturist group, though, as it gives them access to the facilities."

Barbara shuddered. "This whole case makes me feel ill."

"Us too. That's why we are so glad you both agreed to help."


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy drove Barbara to her flat to pack her a bag. They barely spoke, neither daring to raise the issue of what they had agreed to do.

"Other than toiletries, what do you wear to a nudist camp?" she asked as he stood in her kitchen making coffee.

"Runners and socks for tennis and volleyball. Maybe hiking boots and a hat for their tramp tomorrow. And sunscreen."

"I am not playing volleyball or tennis."

"Why not?"

"You'll figure it out. I still can't believe we agreed to this." Barbara returned with a small bag. "I packed pyjamas and another shirt and jeans. If we have to arrest anyone, I'm doing it clothed."

Tommy laughed. The concept of her rushing back to dress just to arrest someone was as bizarre an image as this whole situation. "I just hope we make progress this weekend."

"Don't even think we won't. I'm not going back for a second weekend. I still don't know if I can get through this one."

"We will. Together."

Barbara came and stood in front of him. "Get it over with."

"What?"

"Don't we have to come up with some sort of affectionate, in-relationship kiss?"

"It's just a kiss, Barbara. Anyone can kiss."

"Well, I can't. I've never actually kissed anyone. Not personally."

"You must have."

"Why must I? When everyone was at school experimenting, I was mourning my brother. No boy came near me. Then when I was a young copper I intimidated men. I was sarcastic, unattractive and snarly."

"What about the naked man who mentioned?"

"I was drunk. Horribly drunk. He was only really interested in one thing and I just wanted that just to know what it was all about. He tried to kiss me but it was too awkward. His tongue slobbered all over me. Anyway he said I was lousy at it. He wasn't impressed with the sex either. Apparently I just lay there and complained."

"Were you impressed by him?"

"Not much."

Tommy put his arm around her shoulder. "Because he didn't look after you. He was only interested in himself. You deserve better."

"No, I don't. I'm not meant to have love. I missed my chance, Tommy. I've let myself put everything into my job, but it was just avoiding life. I became bitter and now I have nothing."

"You have me."

"It's not the same though is it? We're friends. Mates. We won't risk that. We'll never be lovers and I'm not a charity case. I don't need a Lynley sympathy shag, thank you."

He desperately wanted to tell her that they could be lovers, but despite his feelings, Tommy was as scared as she was of ruining their friendship. "I would never demean you by offering you a sympathy shag, as you call it. I respect you, Barbara. You should be loved properly, by a man that adores you and worships you."

"Yeah, well when I meet him, I'll introduce you. Now are you going to kiss me or not?"

This was not what Tommy wanted. He had always envisioned their first kiss to be a romantic moment when they were relaxed and enjoying each other's company. Hundreds of perfect times had arisen in recent months, and he had ignored them. He had been too wary of her rejection. Now he would have to kiss her impersonally, as if that was all that he felt. "Now? Are you sure? We can wait."

"I know you don;t want to, especially after what I just told you, but putting it off only makes it worse. It's playing on my mind. Do it, then tell me what I have to do better."

"I'm not sure I'm very good at 'kiss-on-demand' either."

"I know it's embarrassing, but we should try."

Tommy leant down and kissed her softly on her rigid, puckered lips. It was like kissing an old maiden aunt. He reached out and stroked her arm. "Relax. Don't pucker. Just leave your lips soft. If you want, you can return the pressure."

Barbara nodded. "Right. Try again."

This time her lips behaved exactly as he had asked. When she pushed against his mouth, a funny shiver ran down his spine. "Good. Let's do it again. Longer this time."

"Okay." Barbara's eyes had softened. He wondered if she had felt it too.

Tommy struggled to behave. Barbara's lips felt magical. Her lack of experience let him understand that her response to him was genuine. "This time, part your lips just a bit."

"Uh-huh. How?"

A series of small kisses helped Barbara follow Tommy's whispered instructions. Leaving a small gap, Tommy seized her top lip between his own and gently teased it. Whether by instinct, reflex or desire, Barbara's bottom lip closed against Tommy's. They repeatedly seized and tugged and kneaded, swapping lips and lingering when his tongue traced a line over her top lip. His arms encircled her and Barbara's hands rested on his waist. This was natural, and it was mutual, but Tommy did not dare escalate it further. Even Barbara would know that a passionate kiss went far beyond the bounds of what was required. He pulled away and rested his forehead on Barbara's. "Hmm, that'll fool anyone!"

Barbara's face was as red as a beet. "Too much?"

She was still in his arms, so he nestled her closer. He wanted to say 'not enough'. "No. Perfect."

He bent down to kiss her again, but she pulled away. "Good, well we know now we can do it if we have to. That's one hurdle down. That wasn't nearly as unpleasant as I expected. Now, let's go to your place and fetch your bag."

Tommy could not help but feel deflated. He had enjoyed kissing her. He wanted it to go further. Much, much further. Barbara, by contrast, seemed unaffected as if there had been no feeling behind it at all, except gratitude that it was not horrible. He tried to hide his disappointment behind nonchalance. "I thought I might take a bow tie, in case they have a formal dinner."

* * *

They discussed aspects of the case on the drive from London but sat lost in their thoughts for most of the journey. Barbara seemed to be treating everything as if it were purely business. Tommy struggled not to blurt out that he loved her. Their kiss, however unromantic, had awakened a sleeping dragon. He wanted to kiss her properly and make love to her so badly that it became a physical ache. He had no idea how he could survive the weekend with her and not tell her how he felt. Their nakedness would only add to his woes. It seemed so wrong to declare his love in these circumstances, and yet he knew, deep inside, that he would do just that. What he feared most was that it would be blurted out at the most inappropriate time and that Barbara would laugh. She did not believe he could love her that way. In fact, it seemed she did not think any man could truly love her. He had to find a way to convince her otherwise.

When he parked the car, he looked over at his sergeant. She smiled tightly, her face etched with tension. "We'll be fine," he said, trying to reassure them both.

They were met by a young woman who, to their surprise, was clothed. "Hi, I'm Amanda. You must be Tommy and Barbara."

Tommy extended his hand and smiled. "Yes, pleased to meet you."

"Welcome. Come into the office, and I'll brief you on our camp rules then we can go to your cabin."

The rules were simple. No clothing, except headwear, was allowed in public places during daylight hours. Clothing was optional at night due to the temperature. Shoes were to be worn for all outdoor activities, and they were reminded not to ogle or laugh at the physique of any of their fellow campers. "Have you been to naturist camps before?"

In line with their cover story, Barbara provided their backstory. "I have. Since Tommy and I have been together, I've tried to encourage him to try it. He's a bit nervous."

"Nothing to be worried about Tommy. People here enjoy the freedom of going without clothes. There is nothing sexual about it. So if you find that initially, you have some er, um, physical reactions, don't be embarrassed as it can happen. Everyone knows you two are new. It generally stops happening after an hour or so."

Tommy knew he had gone red. He could feel his ears burning. "Thank you," he mumbled. He looked to Barbara for support, but she was smirking.

As they were escorted to their cabin, Tommy took Barbara's hand. She started, then relaxed. She smiled at him. This might be just business to her, but he could use the weekend to slowly get her used to the idea that being with him was not repugnant.

The cabin was larger than Tommy had imagined. It was set just inside the shade of the woods. A large bedroom with a huge four poster bed was at the front. His instant thought was how he would love to see Barbara lying back amongst the myriad of fluffy, white pillows. A small kitchenette was attached to the lounge area which had a cream leather couch and a television. "You get TV here?"

Amanda nodded. "Satellite. Adult channels are pay-per-view. The rest is complimentary. We also have a selection of videos to cater to most tastes."

"What sort of tastes?" Barbara asked.

"Anything really. Guests leave them as donations." Barbara raised her eyebrow at Tommy, who nodded.

When they stepped outside onto a large balcony facing the woods, it was hard not to be impressed. Other cabins were dotted through the woods nearby, but they were arranged in a way where each had total privacy.

Amanda looked at Tommy and smiled as if reading his thoughts. "Many of our couples enjoy making love outside. There is plenty of space, and you can't be seen unless you go past that big oak. Down by the creek is another lovely spot, but you might encounter others. That bothers some couples. We are free thinking, so if you want to swap partners or engage in other activities, as long as it is by mutual consent we don't mind. Some camps have a no sex outside the cabin rule, but we understand people's needs. Our clientele tends to be younger and more active than many camps."

Tommy and Barbara exchanged wide-eyed glances. "Thank you," he muttered.

Bright and breezy as ever, Amanda told them where to meet. "We have dinner at seven thirty." She looked at her watch. "That'll give you an hour to undress and settle in," she called over her shoulder as she hurried back to welcome another couple.

They walked inside the cabin and looked around. "Seems well set up," Barbara said.

"Yes, very comfortable."

"An odd emphasis on sex, though. Most naturists just enjoy being naked. It's not a sexfest."

Tommy nodded. "I thought the same thing. I also wonder about these videos."

"We should look through their library later. Perhaps we should hint around looking for videos of boys."

"Mmm. We have to be careful not to overplay our hand. We need to focus on mingling with the other guests and gaining their trust. It should be easy to pick potential targets from Mr and Ms Suburban Nudist."

"I think you should try to charm the ladies."

"And leave you to all the men? I don't like that idea at all."

Barbara smiled. "Sometimes you forget I'm an embittered policewoman."

"You are not embittered, and I am always going to protect you, just like you protect me."

"So, how do you want to do this?"

"What?"

"Undressing. Do you go first then me or...?" Her voiced trailed away. She was bright red and could not look at him.

"It might be less awkward if we do it together."

Barbara jumped. "Together?"

"Yes, that way we slowly reveal ourselves to each other rather than walk out naked going ta-da!"

"Hmm, I don't know. I guess you have more experience getting naked with women."

"I wish you would stop that. It was many years ago, and it was for very different purposes. I'm as nervous about this as you are, Barbara."

"I doubt that. Let's get it over with. Although seeing Lord Asherton go ta-da, might be interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

They walked into the bedroom. The anxiety was palpable. Tommy wanted to cuddle her and reassure her, but he knew such a gesture would be unwelcome. They sat on either side of the bed and removed their shoes. Tommy stood and peeled off his shirt. Barbara had seen him shirtless a few times. He had even teased her once when he was showering. She had been trying to peek through the steamy glass, and he had playfully given her glimpses. Now he hoped that memory would help her relax.

To his surprise, Barbara undid her jeans and lowered them. Her legs were far more shapely than he had ever dreamt. He tried hard not to stare but failed. She smiled slyly at him. Barbara knew she had good legs and had clearly enjoyed catching him out.

Slowly he unzipped his jeans and lowered them. After her one-upmanship with her jeans, he felt oddly exposed to scrutiny standing in his trunks. He dreaded what she would think when he dropped them. Would she be disappointed? Scared? Excited? She smiled in a way he could not read. He searched for any hint of admiration for his body in her eyes, but for once, he could not read her thoughts.

Barbara cautiously unbuttoned her shirt. She seemed totally unaware that it was like a slow striptease that had sent his mind and heart racing. He knew she was concerned about her scars and steeled himself to smile even if they were as ugly as she had implied. She opened the shirt then quickly pulled it back across her. "I can't do this."

Tommy walked over and stood in front of her. He gently pushed the shirt off her shoulders as he kissed the top of her head. "Your scars are not ugly. They are part of you. Part of us."

Barbara let the shirt fall, and Tommy stepped back. There were several small, shiny silver scars dotted across her abdomen and a large cluster of faded, reddish, gnarly marks around her navel. "See?" Her face was anxious, and she could not look at him.

Tommy had stopped looking at her scars. Even standing in mismatched cheap underwear, she had an excellent figure. He had always assumed her body was lumpy or a column and that was why she disguised it under layers of drab, ill-cut clothing. Instead, she had glorious curves and wonderful, full breasts. Apart from her scars, her skin was almost flawless alabaster, not the freckled dry skin he had imagined. He had often fantasised about making love to her. It was always dark and shadowy and focussed on pleasuring her body as a way to worship all that he loved about her. He had never expected to crave her body, but he did. Everything about Barbara led him to one conclusion; he wanted her body, mind and soul.

"See, you can't stop staring at them."

"No, I can't stop staring at you. You have a beautiful body." He looked up and smiled lovingly at her. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"What? You can't say that!"

"Why not? It's true." He smiled the way he only ever could for her. She blushed, and he noticed that it not only spread up her neck and face but also across her chest. "You're a beautiful person, Barbara, inside and out."

She watched his eyes then looked down. "I don't think I can take any more off."

"Do you want me to go first?" Tommy offered. He hooked his thumbs into his trunks and began to push them down. Vainly, he was pleased that the sight of her body had caused some tumescence which made him feel more attractive for her. Penile insecurity had never been one of his issues, but this was Barbara, and he did not want her to find him wanting in any way.

He looked up, but her eyes were clamped shut. He pushed his trunks off and kicked them across the floor. "Ta-da!"

Barbara laughed, then opened her eyes and made an effort not to look below his waist. As the silence grew longer, he observed her head waggle. Her eyes flicked down quickly. He continued to watch her struggle not to look. Her eyes darted down and back up twice before her gaze settled. Her face turned crimson, and her eyes had a satisfied twinkle.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Barbara looked away. "I told you I'm not used to seeing them. I can't comment. It looked... more than adequate."

Tommy chuckled. "I wasn't after a compliment. But it's your turn for the ta-das."

"Hmm." Barbara closed her eyes then reached up and undid the clasp of her bra. It hung loosely as she hesitated.

"It's okay, Barbara. You're safe with me."

She let the bra fall, and he gasped. Her breasts were fuller and more perfect than he had imagined even a few minutes before. Her body affected him on a very base level, and he squirmed uncomfortably as he tried to hide it.

Barbara seemed unaware, and she turned around to pull her briefs off. He had been trying to focus on anything but her body to minimise his growing erection, but the sight of her perfectly rounded tail as she bent slightly, overwhelmed him. He closed his eyes and silently groaned.

When Barbara turned around her eyes were drawn straight to his groin. The more she stared in horror, the more rigid he grew. When he tried not to look at her eyes, it was worse as his gaze settled on the bush of red curls in which he suddenly wanted to bury his face.

"Tommy! No! Not you. You promised this would be alright. You promised you would look after me." Barbara fled into the lounge and slammed the door.

He followed her. "I'm sorry, Barbara."

"Get rid of it!"

Even though she professed to dislike his reaction, she was staring at it. Her eyes were wide and hungry. He glanced quickly at her breasts. Her nipples were red and as hard as rubies. Tommy wondered if her anger was because, underneath her bravado, she shared his feelings. That possibility made his erection stronger.

"I can't just order it to go. It takes time."

Barbara walked across to the kitchen drawer and searched. Completely oblivious to the consequence it would have on him, she bent over again, giving him a brief glimpse of an area he doubted she had intended to share. He growled loudly.

"You should have better self-control, Tommy!"

"Well, I don't!"

He felt light-headed as every ounce of spare blood rushed to support his desire. Years of pent up frustration merged with a carnal need that he had never experienced so strongly. It was not a term he used often, but right now he wanted to fuck her - hard, fast and furiously.

She stood and held out a large metal spoon. "Hit it with this."

Tommy stepped back. "A spoon?"

"A cold spoon. That's supposed to work with... your you-know."

Tommy groaned. "I doubt it."

"You could try."

He closed his eyes and tried to think about why they were there, but her naked body seemed seared into his eyelids. Pain suddenly shot from the end of his penis up into his abdomen, and his eyes shot open. "Argh! What the hell?"

"It didn't work."

"Of course not! And it hurt."

Barbara was standing with the spoon raised level with his navel. There was a dark mark on the delicate surface of his penis where she had whacked him. He grabbed her wrist and took her weapon before she could strike again.

"Sorry, but you deserved it." She did not look apologetic in the slightest.

The conversation should have killed his passion. Perversely it seemed to strengthen it. Arguing with her had always exasperated him yet it had also aroused him in a non-physical way. Now they had merged. "I can't help it," he protested.

"What are you going to be like out there if that happens with me?"

"It won't happen with others. It happened because of you! You have the most sensual body I have ever seen."

"What's that supposed to mean? That you fancy me?"

Tommy looked at her face. Her eyes pleaded for him to say yes, but also warned him against it. He nodded. "Yes! Right now I want you more than I have ever wanted any other woman! Bit it's more complicated than that, much more complicated. Anyway, I'm sorry that I offended you."

"Go back into the bedroom till it goes away. We still have over half an hour before we need to meet the others." She turned away from him. His only solace was that her voice was no longer harsh.

There was only one way to resolve his desire satisfactorily. Tommy grabbed some tissues from the box and pulled the bedroom door closed. He lay on the bed, imagining she was beside him. It was not the first time he had relieved tension while he thought about making love to Barbara. This time though he had a perfect mental image of her curves. He imagined kissing her more deeply and running his fingers over her breasts. His quick climax surprised him. He still had so much more of his fantasy to think about. He muffled his cry against one of the pillows. He had no idea if Barbara understood what he was doing to fix the problem, but he was embarrassed and ashamed.

As he lay in his guilty afterglow, he wondered why he had been unable to tell her he loved her. If he had, they might have ended up here together. He knew they did not have time and that the setting was wrong, but somehow he needed to tell her, or he was going to need a much bigger box of tissues.

He found her on the balcony staring at the woods. Her face was flushed, and he pondered if perhaps she had found it necessary to relieve herself as well. He hoped so. That would mean she shared his feelings, at least in part.

"Everything under control now?" Her tone was no longer angry.

"Yes."

She turned to face him. Her eyes went straight to his groin. She looked up and smiled at him. "I'm sorry. I overreacted. I'm not used to any of this. Did I hurt you?"

"No lasting damage. This is unnatural for both of us." He smiled at her the way he always did when he wanted to say 'I love you'. She smiled back shyly. Beneath everything, there was love, even if neither of them was game to articulate it.

"I know. I'm not used to seeing them, especially like that. It was..."

"Mmm?"

Barbara fidgeted and looked down. "Impressive," she muttered.

Tommy beamed. It was not male pride as much as her recognition that his reaction was not a cheap, male insult. "Thank you."

"I didn't expect us to... well..." He waited for her to go on. "I thought we'd be... above that."

"Why? We're human. We have needs and desires. They're just easier to hide when you have clothes on."

Barbara bit her bottom lip. "Have you ever... thought of me that way before?"

He looked into her eyes. "Often. I was too scared to act, though, in case you rejected me."

"Why would I reject you?"

"Because you don't believe anyone can love you."

"Tommy?"

"Mmm?" He moved closer until he could feel the heat of her body warming his chest.

"After what just happened this is going to sound weird, but... will you kiss me again?"

He did not need any further prompting. He stepped forward and put his hands on her hips. Their lips crashed together hungrily. Barbara kissed him voraciously in the way he had taught her. Tommy brought his hands up and caressed the sides of her face. She pulled away, and when she began to speak, he covered her mouth with his and boldly invaded with his tongue. Barbara froze. Tommy explored and coaxed her tongue from hiding then circled it. He waited until she tentatively returned the gesture. He retreated, but she did not follow. He dove back into her mouth and tickled her palate. She squirmed against him and purred. It was only then that he realised that their bodies were pressed together. It felt as if all her curves were made to fit his contours. He groaned heavily, just as she found the courage to explore his mouth. Tommy wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as they kissed.


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy caressed her face. "Wow!"

"Wow? You're an Oxford graduate, and all you can manage is wow?" Barbara pushed a lock of hair behind his ear affectionately and smiled in a way that was new and intimate. Her barriers had been shed like their clothes.

He kissed her neck under her jaw eliciting a long moan. "Yes. I can't think of a better word right now. You kiss me like no one else ever has. I could do that forever."

"We should go to dinner." He heard the unspoken regret.

Tommy shook his head. "I don't want to. I want to stay here and do this for a while, then make love to each other."

"Tommy!"

"Why not? I've wanted that for a long time. Now I know you won't reject me, I can be honest. Somewhere along the line, I fell in love with you. It may have taken this ridiculous naked situation to prompt me to speak, but I love you, Barbara, and I'm rather assuming from that kiss, that it is returned."

"I never thought I would ever say this out loud but yes, Tommy Lynley, I love you." He squeezed her so tightly that she began to cough.

"Sorry."

"We have murderers to catch before we can think about any of this."

He ran his hand through his hair. "I know. What's the time?"

"We have ten minutes."

"Are you okay about this?"

"Us or the case?"

"Us. I like the way that sounds." He gave her another kiss. "I meant about being naked in front of strangers."

"Oh, that! It never really worried me. You were the only one that mattered, and that worked out rather well."

He kissed her again. "Yes, it did, apart from that soup ladle."

"Don't remind me. I was just so... embarrassed."

"And aroused?" he asked cheekily.

"You want your ego stroked do you?"

"Not just my ego," he quipped before kissing her.

"Yes, I admit that I was flattered that I had caused it, even if I was annoyed that it just a physical reaction to a naked woman."

"But it wasn't. I won't have that reaction tonight with others, no matter how attractive they are."

"Yeah, I worked that out when I heard you... in the bedroom."

Tommy felt his face and ears burn. "You listened?"

"Not intentionally. I went to apologise and heard you saying you loved me."

"Did I? I didn't pay much attention to what I was saying."

Barbara ran her fingertips over his cheek and jaw. "I knew it was true. Your tone; and why would you say it while you were... you know, pleasuring your little man if it wasn't true?"

"My little man?" he asked playfully.

Barbara grinned at him. "I told you I have no real comparisons. He looked..." She paused then sighed heavily. "I've wondered for years. Now I know, and yes, he turned me on."

"Don't talk about him or you'll wake him."

"I hate to tell you this, but he's been awake for a while."

Tommy looked down and groaned. His whole body had come alive with her proximity and those kisses. His erection had barely registered. "Such a shame to waste it."

"Do you want some time with your tissues?"

Tommy screwed up his nose at her. "No, I want time with you."

Barbara's face turned serious. "We have the case to think about, and I need time to process everything."

"I'd never rush you. Just promise me that you won't rebuild your walls and tell me this was just because we were naked or something equally silly. I love you. And I loved you before I saw you naked."

"I know. I promise, no more barriers. We have to go."

Tommy kissed her quickly. "Give me a minute." He closed his eyes and began to think about the facts of the case. "Ready."

* * *

When they arrived at the dining hall, most of the other couples were mingling by the bar. Tommy held Barbara's hand firmly. He knew that despite her bravado about not caring, she was self-conscious about her scars. She was by far the most attractive woman in the room. He jealously noted a few admiring stares from the males and was angered by a few who saw her scars and looked away.

There were nine couples beside themselves. Some of the younger women were attractive but did nothing for him. He was amused at the way Barbara kept checking for any tell-tale reactions. "I told you, it was your body, not just seeing a naked woman," he whispered.

"I know." She looked up and squeezed his hand. Her green eyes shone with a confidence her had rarely seen.

"I love you, Barbara."

"I still can't get used to that, but I love you too."

Most of the men were fit and toned. He felt old and flabby looking at their well-defined muscles, but the way Barbara had looked up at him and smiled, he ceased to care. She loved him and showed no interest in anyone else. He only wished he had acted months, maybe years, ago.

They sat at a table with three other couples. The first to introduce themselves were Sarah and David, accountants from Manchester who, Tommy surmised, were both married to other people. David was thin, to the point of looking malnourished, but Sarah was the opposite. They were nervous, but excited, and had mismatched wedding rings. He could not decide if they were lovers, or paedophilic murderers, or both. Tommy mentally added them to his list of suspects.

The next couple, Bertha and Kristian, were German but loved to holiday in England. Their accented English was excellent as they told stories of tramping naked across the Yorkshire moors.

"But cold, ja!" Kristian said, "so we had to sleep like spoons to stay warm."

"We were still cold," Bertha added.

"Nothing worse than cold spoons," Barbara said, earning puzzled frowns from the others while Tommy nearly choked on his soup.

"You need more pubs that accept naturists," Kristian stated.

"Do we have any?" Tommy asked.

"Ja. One in the Yorkshire Dales called The Bear with Horns."

Tommy's eyebrows shot up. "The Bear with Horns?"

"Nein, nein!" Bertha corrected Kristian. "Der geile Bär. The Horny Bear."

Everyone at the table laughed. Kristian looked perplexed. "It's their beer. They brew it on site. It's excellent."

The third couple, Jim and Bill, told the table how they had met at a naturist camp ten tears before. "We live in an apartment in London. We have absolutely no space or privacy. We love coming here most weekends," Bill said.

"Just to run free in the woods as we are meant to be," Jim added. "A lot of people still disapprove of two men kissing in public, but here we can be just like everyone else. And what about you two? How did you meet?"

"At work," Tommy said keeping to their cover story, "Barbara works in the office. I'm in sales, so spend more time on the road."

"Have you been together long?" Bertha asked.

"We've known each other for ages," Barbara replied, "but we only got together recently."

"How sweet," Bill said, "what made you decide to come here?"

"It used to be a hobby of mine," she told him. "It took me a while to convince Tommy to try it."

The table erupted into congratulations and advice for Tommy about naturism. He looked across at Barbara for help, but she was smiling too hard at his plight. Kristian nudged him in the ribs. "There is a waterfall about twenty minutes walk from here. Make love there, ja. Regret it you will not."

After their meal, they chatted to the other couples. Joe and Pam were an athletic-looking couple from Manchester. They were regulars who kept boasting of their tennis prowess. "Do you play?"

"I do," Tommy replied. "Barbara?"

"Not naked."

"Oh, I understand love," Joe said, "with jugs like yours, too much bounce."

"We won't be playing tennis then," Tommy said firmly as he steered Barbara away from the couple. "Odious man. Fancy staring at your..."

"Jugs? Don't be such a prude, Tommy."

"I'm not, but I don't like other men seeing you naked."

"You're jealous!"

"Yes! And possessively so."

Barbara leant up and kissed him on the cheek. "That's actually very sweet. After this case, I promise, no one but you and my doctor."

"Can't you find a female doctor?" he asked with a grin.

Tony and Judy and Larry and Bronwyn were all commercial lawyers from Birmingham who ran marathons in their spare time. After five minutes of boring discussion about the state of the economy and the irrationality of the courts, Tommy and Barbara made excuses and drifted away.

Mary Ann was a London mother of six. He new partner, Emmanuel, was from Spain and seemed besotted with her. Tommy wondered if he looked as happy with Barbara on his arm. They chatted briefly about getting away from London's noise and traffic.

The final two couples were considerably older and seemed close friends. Dan and Belinda were deeply tanned, to the point of being weatherbeaten and leathery. They were retired and travelled the world staying in "nuddy houses" as Belinda called them. "We only wear clothes on public transport and to go shopping. At home, we're in the nuddy all the time."

"Where is home?" Barbara asked.

"Newcastle, born and bred."

"We've been around the world, though," Mark said, "I think the highlight was sailing naked on your yacht to Australia."

Mark and his decidedly overweight wife, Jenny, then went on to tell Tommy and Barbara, in excruciating detail about their encounter with pirates in the Sunda Strait and how they had scared them away by being naked and unshaven. "They don't like naked women," Mark said conspiratorially, "They took one look at Jenny here and fled."

"Fancy that," Tommy said, shaking his head.

Barbara drifted off to look at some pictures on Belinda's phone which was still on their table. Tommy was left with Mark, but Jenny made him very uncomfortable. She constantly looked him up and down and licked her lips. For the only time that night he felt like meat on display in a butcher's window. Barbara put her arm around his waist. "Come on love; it's time you took me back to that lovely soft bed."

Tommy looked at her and grinned. "With pleasure. If you will excuse me, the love of my life needs my attention."

Most of the guests had drifted back to their cabins, so Tommy let Barbara steer him away. They were still arm-in-arm when they reached their door. "Thank you for rescuing me."

"I couldn't let you suffer another adventure. Jenny looked like she had you lined up for the cooking pot. Let's have a look around before it gets too dark."

Hand-in-hand they explored the camp looking for any of the locations they had been shown. After half an hour, they returned to their cabin.

"There is nothing here that looks like those photos, Tommy."

He pulled out his iPad and opened the file. They reviewed the images closely. "I agree. I don't think it is this camp."

"The Cumbria Police seemed so sure of the link."

"Yes, we can't just walk out of here. We have to keep looking. We can take the option of a hike in the morning and use that as cover to look further into the woods. There might be more buildings."

Tommy stood and hid his iPad back in the bottom of his bag. He extended his hand and pulled Barbara to her feet and led her into the bedroom. "In the meantime."

He took her in his arms and kissed her. Barbara's kiss was half-hearted. "What's wrong?"

"I'm virtually a virgin. I'll disappoint you." Barbara pulled from his grip and scurried to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy waited a few minutes then knocked on the bathroom door. "Barbara, you can't stay in there all night."

"Why not?"

"Because I need to use the toilet."

"I'm... tired."

"So am I. It's been a crazy day. Come out and talk to me."

"No."

"Can we at least swap rooms then? I really do need the bathroom."

"Okay."

The door cracked open and Barbara slowly pulled it open. "Thank you," Tommy said as he pushed past her. "I've left my tee-shirt on the bed. Put it on."

When he returned, Barbara was sitting mournfully on the end of the bed dressed in his shirt. Tommy had taken his trunks with him, and for the first time in hours they were more or less respectably dressed. "Sorry," she said, "and thank you."

"Barbara, I said I'd never pressure you, and I won't. Despite what happened earlier, I can wait until you're ready. This is about both of us, not just me. I just need to know that you haven't changed your mind."

"I've been in love with you for over a decade. That's not going to go away just because I'm too scared to sleep with you."

Tommy flopped onto the bed beside her. "Good. You won't be scared for ever. We have all the time we need. Now, what did you think of our fellow campers?"

Barbara's shoulders relaxed and she turned to face him.. "I don't trust Sarah and David. They seemed very nervous."

"Their wedding rings don't match, so either they are having an affair and have families back in Manchester, or they are involved."

"That's observant. Did you notice the way they avoided talking to the Germans?"

"No, but now you mention it, they were behaving oddly. I think Bertha and Kristian are exactly what they seem."

Barbara nodded. "Agreed. They seemed very nice."

"I nearly choked when you talked about cold spoons."

"I couldn't resist. The horny bear beer sounds quite good though. I wouldn't mind a pint now."

"We can go up there sometime. Romp naked across the moors and then have a few pints."

"Pints yes, naked romping, no!"

"There's a great spot at Howenstowe we could romp naked if you decide you like it. I rather like the idea of making love to you in the cave overlooking the beach."

Barbara looked down. "You forget, I can't even..."

Tommy mentally kicked himself. "When you're ready, it will happen. And I'll wager then you won't be able to get enough of me."

"Really? You think you're that good?"

It was good to hear a sarcastic edge to her voice. "No, I just know that we will be good together because we love each other and respect each other. Trust me. Now what about the others?"

She snapped immediately back into police mode. "Bill and Jim seem normal enough."

Tommy stretched out on the bed and yawned. "Most of them do. I know you didn't like Joe and Pam or the lawyers, but I can't see them being involved in murdering children."

"Maybe the lawyers have clients who are and they have been caught up in it."

"It's possible. We'll put the lawyers down as potential suspects. What about Mary Ann and Emmanuel?"

"I can't see it."

"That just leaves the older jetsetters," he said with disdain.

"They were boring and annoying but unfortunately we can't lock them up for that."

Tommy laughed. "Indecent exposure maybe?"

"Tommy!" Despite her protest, Barbara laughed.

"We should get some sleep. Would you be more comfortable if I slept on the lounge?"

Barbara shook her head. "No, I'll only worry all night that you're lying there trying to work out what happened today and how to get rid of frigid Havers."

Tommy rubbed her arm. "Come down here."

She carefully laid down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and caressed her back. "You're not frigid. Let's get under the covers and get some sleep. Which side do you want?"

"I don't know. This one?"

They discarded excess pillows and settled themselves in. Tommy kissed her softly and was relieved when she responded. "Sleep well, Barbara."

She nestled into him and rested her head on his chest. "Thank you for understanding."

* * *

This section is for Tess: it can be ignored without affecting the story.

The first rays of dawn streamed in the window and fell across the bed in fine lines created by the inadequate curtains. Tommy was still tired and wanted to roll over and ignore the world. When he shifted weight, Barbara muttered behind him. Her arm was over his hip and her hand was dangerously close to his erection. Barbara was unlikely to know that it occurred every morning and might overreact. He stopped moving and waited before slowly turning until he was on his back. Her hand was resting safely on his thigh. Her head burrowed further into his armpit.

Life with Barbara was going to be turbulent. Her reactions were sometimes unpredictable and that was part of what he loved about her. She could still surprise him.

 _What the hell?_ True to form, her hand clamped over his groin. Barbara groaned approvingly but he could tell she was fully, or at least half, asleep.

Rather than wake her, he lay still and enjoyed her explorations. Hampered by the cloth between them, Barbara's hand moved without purpose, gently caressing him. It stilled, then tentatively her fingers wrapped around his shaft. Her body tensed beside him and she slowly released her hand.

On impulse, Tommy put his hand over hers and pressed it down. "Don't stop. I was enjoying that."

"I... I was... I'm sorry."

"I'm not," he said gently. He removed his hand and was happy that she left hers in place.

This time her hand roved with purpose on a journey of discovery. The tips of her fingers traced the outline of his shaft then ran forward and back over his testes. He tried to stifle a groan but it came out as a muted whimper. Barbara seemed oddly fascinated. She sat up and threw back the bedcover then cupped his balls in her palm and gently rolled them. His trunks were now painfully restricting. He was about to reach down and stop her when her fingers slipped inside and circled his shaft. This time his pleasured moan could not be suppressed.

Barbara pulled him through the slit in his trunks allowing his little man to spring free. Like a blind man reading a face, Barbara's fingers mapped him. She paused when he groaned, repeating the way she had moved her hand as if checking what pleased him. Everything did. From the way her index finger slowly circled his tip to the way her hand closed around his shaft and slowly moved up and down.

"Barbara, you should stop or..."

"Do you want me to stop?"

Her hand paused and Tommy made a mewling sound of disappointment. He was too far down the path for this to end now. "No, but..."

"I want to learn, Tommy. I want to know what excites you."

As she started a slow cadence of long strokes, he pushed his head back into the pillow. "Everything!"

"Good."

Barbara smiled at him and he surrendered to the sensations. He watched her as she concentrated. His palms were flat on the bed and they screwed up the sheets as she slowly moved up and down, up and down. He was getting closer and let his eyes drift shut. They opened wide when her hand stopped moving and his tip was encased in something warm and wet. Her tongue licked him in firm, bold strokes. "Oh God, Barbara!"

She stopped. "You don't like that?"

"Yes! It's wonderful, but I should be..."

"I want to do this, Tommy." Barbara had returned to her task. She ran the point of her tongue repeatedly up and down then covered him with her mouth and flicked the flat of her tongue around him. Tommy began to slowly buck. Barbara relaxed and met his thrusts, allowing him to slide deeper into her mouth.

"Holy hell!" The world began to slip away. "I love you, Barbara! I do. I love you. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Nice?"

Tommy pulled her down onto his chest and held her. It had been a very long time since he had climaxed as long or as strongly. This was not how he had imagined their first attempt at lovemaking. He had wanted to worship her. "Perfect, but I should have been making love to you."

"I don't want that. Not yet."

"When you are ready, I want that, very much. I want to make you feel exactly like I feel now. Warm and heady, and totally in love." Tommy traced her face with his fingertips then gently kissed her. She responded and it evolved into a slow, deep kiss.

As they shifted on their sides, Tommy slid his hand under her shirt. He rested it on her hip before slowly moving it up. He rolled her onto her back as his hand found her breast. Her nipple hardened under his palm as he teasingly explored. Tommy sat up and straddled her. He smiled as he pushed the tee-shirt up over her breasts and helped her to slip out of it. Once again she was naked and he took a minute to admire her body.

"You truly are beautiful." He leant down and kissed her scars then rang his tongue across her stomach and over to her breast. "May I?"

Barbara grinned at him. "Yes."

Small kisses formed a circular pattern that slowly moved towards his target. He flicked it with his tongue until it was rock hard. Barbara sighed contentedly when he began to gently suckle. He moved across and kissed her other breast as his hand moved to her hip.

Tommy continued to track kisses across her skin. He explored the contours of her shoulders and neck and tickled the area behind her ears with the tip of his tongue. Gradually he felt her relax and respond to him. He gently swept her thigh and abdomen with his hand until he was sure that she was not going to object if he touched her more intimately. As he kissed her, he let his fingers find the soft curls that lay at the junction of her closed legs and lazily traced a figure of eight pattern. Barbara purred against his neck and allowed her thighs to open just a fraction.

"Barbara, may I touch you?"

"Mmmm."

Tommy tickled her inner thighs making her laugh and wriggle. Her legs part enough for him to slip his hand between them. Barbara tensed and clamped her legs shut.

"You seem to have taken my hand prisoner. May I have it back?"

Her legs released him and he began to caress her soft curls. He kissed her lovingly while he patiently persisted until she incrementally gave him access to her intimate areas. He was careful not to rush as he used his middle finger to explore. Barbara began to kiss him harder so he pushed forward and slipped his finger between her folds. She was swollen and silky wet.

Tommy closed his eyes. "Oh, that feels so nice down there," he said before wondering if she might think he has being crass.

"Really? Is everything normal?"

He smiled at her. "Perfectly. Why?"

"Last time. He said I was... oddly shaped."

Tommy paused and made sure she was looking at him. "Forget last time. Whoever he was, he was a fool."

Barbara smiled and blinked away tears. Tommy kissed her eyes then found her mouth and kissed her tenderly. She sighed heavily and moved her knees wider apart. He did not need a second invitation. Barbara was scared but trusted him. He intended to honour that by proceeding very slowly.

He guided his finger unhurriedly backward and forward, touching more of her each time. Barbara closed her eyes but her smile was dreamy and relaxed. "Happy?"

"Yes... Oh!" Tommy had just circled the spot he had been aiming for for the first time. Barbara jumped slightly and her face and chest darkened. He repeated his manoeuver and this time she released a long moan. He resumed his long strokes, pausing to run his fingertip around the rim of her entrance. Although he longed to be inside her, he knew she needed to stop fearing the idea. This morning was about her pleasure.

She was now so slippery and wet that his finger slid effortlessly. He kissed her and her arms came around his neck. Her fingernails dug into his skin as his finger teased and tormented her. Every time he sensed she was close, he slid his finger back down to her vagina, circling and pressing on it a little deeper each time but not entering.

"May I?" he asked as he paused at the entrance.

Barbara looked at him. She was apprehensive but trusting. "Yes."

Tommy used his thumb to circle her clit, pressing more firmly than he had with his finger. She gasped then let out a long, deep hiss. He pushed his finger just inside her. She was breathing heavily, sucking in air through her teeth. Her head arched back and just as she cried out, Tommy slid his finger deep inside her.

"I love you, Barbara."

She cried out in surprise and pleasure. He watched her face as it turned red. Her muscles contracted tightly around his finger.

"Oh God! Tommmmmy!"


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy kissed Barbara then held her in his arms. "Is it always that good?" she asked.

"Mmm, I hope so."

Their kiss was interrupted by a loud knock at their door. "You go," he said.

"Why me?"

"I can't go like this." He pointed to his erection protruding from the front of his underpants.

Barbara chuckled. "He looks like an elephant."

"In other circumstances, that would be flattering. Get rid of whoever that is. Please."

Barbara went through to the lounge and opened the door. Tommy could hear a guttural "Hallo."

"Hello, Bertha," Barbara said loudly, warning him.

"Kristian and I are walking to the top of the waterfall. We thought you might like to come with us."

Barbara did not miss a beat. "I'm sorry, we're not into foursomes."

Tommy nearly fell off the bed. He stood up and grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wrapped it around his waist before hurrying to the door to stop Barbara involving them in an international incident.

Bertha was standing looking puzzled. "It is not correct to say you come with us, ja?"

Tommy forced his most diplomatic smile. "Yes, it is quite correct. Barbara made a pun."

Bertha looked confused, then laughed. "Ah, come. Ja, I see." She nudged Barbara hard in the ribs. "That is good. I tell Kristian. We also are not into... orgies. We like solo humpies."

Tommy laughed far too loudly as Barbara turned red. "What time are you leaving?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"After breakfast. Eight o'clock sharp."

"We'll be there," he said enthusiastically, aware that Barbara hated the idea.

After Bertha left, Barbara turned to him. "Why did you agree to that?"

"To keep you out of trouble. The sites We saw in those photographs were not in this part of the camp, so we need to look around. It will be more innocent with others."

* * *

Bertha and Kristian were waiting for them outside the dining hall. Tommy felt vaguely ludicrous dressed only in his hiking boots and socks. He was gaining a new appreciation of clothing and pined for his favourite jeans and jacket.

"Hi ho!" Kristian greeted them. Barbara groaned which made Tommy smile.

"How long to the waterfall?" he asked the Germans.

"Forty minutes," Kristian said, "vigorous, ja?"

"How long when not so vigorous?" Barbara asked.

The two Germans looked at each other and laughed. Tommy smiled tightly and gave a resigned shrug towards Barbara.

The walk was surprisingly scenic as they trudged up the meandering path behind the camp. Out to their right was a large lake which wound through the hills of a long, wooded valley. At first the track was wide and Tommy had held Barbara's hand. Ahead of them the Germans chatted happily about the beauty of the countryside and the freedom of nudity.

Tommy did not feel free. He felt exposed. He did not care who saw him, but as the path narrowed to single file, he did not enjoy being brushed by the leaves of low trees and vines. He could tell from the set of Barbara's shoulders as she walked ahead of him that she was becoming angry. His only consolation for the miserable morning was that he got to study the curves and lines of her naked back. He did not dare think of what had happened earlier, but he would much rather be snuggled back in the bed with her continuing to explore their love than risk chaffing hiking along an overgrown track.

When they paused to look at the view, he leant down and kissed her neck while his hand ran down over the curve of her tail. She turned her head towards him and as he kissed her, he teasingly ran his finger over the cleft and up her spine, making her shiver against him.

"The view is better here," Bertha called from around the bend in the path.

Tommy and Barbara leant their foreheads together and sighed. "Okay," he called.

Ten minutes further on, Barbara pointed through the trees. Down in a small gully Tommy could see the roofs of three long huts. There was a wire fence around them with warning signs every few metres that, from this distance, were not able to be read. "I wonder if that's the place we were looking for?"

"Looks promising," he agreed. "Let's find a way to explore it on the way back."

They continued to walk for another twenty minutes. The woods became darker with larger oaks and open leaf-strewn glades beside a gentle stream. Tommy could hear the sound of rushing water but had been unprepared for the beauty of the small waterfall. Although it was only about ten metres high, the water cascaded over a double drop into a beautiful azure pool. Ferns decorated the edges of the pool, growing amongst the patchwork of fallen rocks and grassy slopes.

Bertha and Kristian pulled of their shoes and socks and dived into the water. "Should we?" he asked Barbara.

"Why not? This weekend is already crazy. Why not add pneumonia to it?"

Tommy smiled as he pulled off his shoes. The water was bracing but when Barbara joined him and swam up and wrapped her arms around his neck, he understood the attraction of being uninhibited and free. They drifted in the pool as they kissed until the heavy pounding of the waterfall on them made them laugh. "Adds new meaning to having a cold shower."

Barbara smiled at him. "I was thinking more of hosing two overly amorous dogs."

"Havers!" Barbara's movement forced him behind the water. "Oh, yes, Havers...mmmm..."

"We are going back," Kristian said from behind them.

Tommy jumped. He had been so engrossed with kissing Barbara that he had forgotten they were not alone. "Oh, er..."

"Stay, please. Enjoy this beautiful place. We see you tonight."

"Thank you, Kristian," Barbara said. "We will see you later."

Tommy and Barbara stayed cuddling in the water as they watched the Germans leave. Tommy waved then turned to Barbara. "That was easier than I thought."

"You do realise they think we are going to have sex here."

"Hmmm," he said softly, "I can understand why they like it." Tommy kissed her again.

"We have a job to do."

"I know, but we have to wait at least ten minutes so they are well ahead of us. Can't we enjoy that time?"

She smiled then kissed him hard.

The trek back seemed faster than the walk out. The paused above the huts looking for activity or any means of entry. The only gate had an imposing padlock and the chainlink fence was at least eight foot tall.

"If we climb that tree we can probably scramble over the last two feet," Barbara said.

"And how do we get out again?"

"I haven't come here and traipsed naked through the bush not to look. I'm not wasting the whole weekend when we could be catching child murderers!"

Tommy felt a surge of anger. "I don'r consider this morning, or kissing you under the waterfall a waste."

"You know I didn't mean that."

"Didn't you? I love you. Finally being able to tell you and have you love me is worth all the embarrassment and awkwardness of the last 24 hours."

Barbara went red and looked down. "Sorry. I know." She looked up at him. She looked scared and angry and tired. "I do love you, beyond words. I just want this over so that we can be together somewhere we're naked by choice not compulsion and where we have time to... make love."

He pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry too. Okay, we will have a quick look, and then go back and report our findings. Hopefully they can raid the place and we can leave here."

"Tommy?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you really have a cave in Cornwall?"

"Yes, and it is remote with a wonderful outlook over the sea. I've always fancied making love to you there."

"To me?"

He stroked her back. "Yes, even years ago. Even before... I just know you'll love it there."

"Come on then. Let's catch these people and maybe we can get a few days off and go down there."

Climbing the tree was the easy part. Tommy then had to carefully negotiate the barbs lining the top. He missed having jeans to absorb any scratches, but only caught the top of his thigh once. Hand-over-hand, he lowered himself to the ground. He averted his eyes as Barbara followed. She placed her boots on his shoulders and he bent down to let her jump to the ground. Getting out again might be a lot harder.

They cautiously walked around the perimeter. There were three huts and a smaller building. Two of the huts were abandoned. They peered in through smashed windows. There was crude graffiti sprayed on the walls in the illegible tags of youth. Animals had taken shelter, and the huts smelt of excrement and dead squirrels. The smaller building was equally neglected and damaged but interestingly contained a large portable generator.

"That's how they get power."

"Yes. This has to be the place."

The final hut was equally as unkempt from the outside. The paint had yellowed and was flaking. The windows were dirty but intact. Tommy put his hands around his face and peered in, but there were curtains blocking his view.

"Black curtains at the windows."

"There's a heavy padlock on the door too."

"Time to go back and report what we've found."

"I don't think so."

Tommy and Barbara turned around slowly. The woman stood before them smiling and with automatic pistols trained at them.

"You!" Tommy exclaimed.

"I thought you too were trouble. Cops?"

"Yes, Metropolitan Police. People know we are here. They know this camp is the centre of your seedy paedophile ring."

The woman smiled. "But they don't know exactly where and by the time your bodies are discovered, this place will have been razed to the ground. There'll be no evidence except two naked cop corpses. My, that is hard to say quickly. Now, get over there."


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy stood tall and stared defiantly at the woman. What angered him most was that she was dressed and they were naked. "No."

Barbara looked up at him and frowned. "I don't think now is a good time to argue."

Tommy looked down at her and smiled. He hoped she was not blinded by love and still trusted him. "We are not obeying a murdering paedophile."

The woman flicked one of the pistols in the direction of the front of the hut. "I don't have time for games, Lynley. Your death is not up for discussion. I can shoot you here just as easily as elsewhere."

"I don't doubt that Pam, but before we die, I think we deserve to know why you are involved with this."

"Because she's a low-life, tennis playing, scumbag," Barbara snarled. Of the three insults, Tommy knew being a tennis player was Barbara's biggest complaint.

Pam laughed. "I hate tennis, but we needed a cover, and it does make it easier to find targets. Lots of young boys and girls play tennis."

"Targets? That's disgusting!" Barbara went to lunge at Pam, but Tommy grabbed her by the arm.

"Easy, Sergeant."

"Listen to your boss, love. Don't jiggle those jugs too much." Her laugh was borderline maniacal.

"And where is the charming Joe?" Tommy asked, bristling as he was reminded of the man's comments about Barbara.

"That's irrelevant."

Tommy detected a hint of anger in her voice. "Leaving you to do all the dirty work mopping up, is he? I bet he's miles away, safe from risk."

"I. Said. Shut. Up." Pam stepped closer and menaced the automatics at them.

Tommy quickly checked. Unfortunately, the guns were Glock 19 machine pistols and loaded. The safety catches were off and the weapons primed. He could not see if the shot selector was in automatic, burst or single shot mode, but at this distance, all were equally deadly. Pam had up to fifteen rounds in each gun. That was too many to outrun. He needed to continue stalling.

"Why murder them and why leave them on highways in garbage bags?"

"I told you to shut up." Pam was getting nervous.

Tommy suspected she had never shot anyone. Maybe she had been left to guard the huts while Joe went to warn others and close down the ring. "Did you kill them, Pam? Did they plead and beg for their lives or were they so broken after what those men and women did, that they no longer cared? Or maybe you weren't..."

A bullet whistled past his head. It was well wide, and at that distance, he knew Pam had deliberately aimed away. "The next one won't miss!" Pam shouted at him. "Now shut the hell up." At least he knew her weapon was in single-shot mode.

Barbara grabbed his hand and held it tightly when he looked at her; she almost imperceptibly nodded towards the trees behind Pam. Tommy glimpsed naked flesh and was relieved. He had been right thinking he saw movement.

"I don't think you will, Pam. You're not a murderer are you?"

"Don't push me, Lynley."

"She's just a pawn," Barbara agreed. "A patsy left to take the fall while the real criminals get away."

"No, Joe will be back. He promised me."

Tommy saw the uncertainty in the woman's eyes. "Not before we arrest you."

Pam laughed. "You forget, I have the guns."

Tommy squeezed Barbara's hand and pulled her with him as he dived low to his left. They crashed heavily on the ground but rolled and sprang quickly to their feet. A burst of fire ripped through the building behind where they had been standing, leaving large, splintered holes.

A spray of bullets went high as Bertha crashed into Pam, forcing her to the ground. Kristian kicked the weapons clear of Pam's grip as Bertha knelt heavily in the woman's back. Tommy undid his boots and pulled the laces free. He and Barbara used them to tie her hands and feet.

Tommy looked up. "Thank you."

"No problem," Kristian replied with barely a trace of his accent.

"You are not naturists are you?" Tommy asked.

"No more than either of you," Bertha laughed, again without her strong accent. "We are BND, German Federal Intelligence. We have no jurisdiction here but a lot of material is channelled into our country from this ring, and we believe some of our nationals are involved. So we were sent to see what we could discover to feed back to your intelligence forces. We spotted you as either police or masterminds."

"Masterminds?" Barbara was horrified.

"You were clearly uncomfortable being naked around each other, so were not the lovers you purported to be, and you were observing everyone carefully. We suspected you were probably undercover police, but we had to be sure. This morning at the waterfall, we began to doubt our judgement. You definitely seemed like lovers, but when you stayed behind, we decided to observe you closely."

"We have been friends for years," Tommy explained, smiling at Barbara, "being lovers is something very new."

"Then some good has come from this, ja?"

They all laughed. "Ja!"

* * *

"So much for arresting someone with my clothes on," Barbara grumbled as they dressed. "Did you see the look on those young policemen's faces when they took Pam away?"

"Yes, four naked police holding a clothed woman tied up with shoelaces, is probably going to filter as a story through Cumbria and the Met."

"I know. Oh, these clothes feel so good. I never thought I'd say this, but I missed my bra."

Tommy laughed. "I prefer you without it."

"You don't have to carry these around! I'm glad it's over, but we will be days sorting out the paperwork."

"When we finish, we deserve a few days off. Let's go down the Howenstowe."

"What about your mother?"

"She's visiting Peter in New York. We'll have the place to ourselves."

* * *

The interviews and paperwork took less time than expected. Cumbria was happy to take the lead and have Tommy and Barbara, and the Germans, as witnesses. Joe was arrested in Liverpool, trying to board a ferry to Ireland. He lived up to his cowardice by trading information on the entire operation for a reduced sentence.

"It annoys me that the Cumbrians gave him a deal," Barbara grumbled as they drove back to London.

"Ja!" Kristian said from the back seat, "but they were careful to say if he was involved in the murders or disposal of the bodies, any deals were off. I have given them intelligence about the car that dumped one of the boys. I think he will rot in one of your prisons."

"You had access to our CCTV cameras?" Tommy asked.

"No. Not exactly. We have been in England for weeks." Kristian whistled, trying to appear innocent. "I may have used a drone."

"Doesn't that contravene... I'm glad you did," Barbara said.

They dropped Kristin and Bertha at Heathrow and wished them genuine and fond farewells. As they were about to head through the immigration gate, Barbara stopped them. "One question. Are you just partners, or..."

Kristian put his arm over Bertha's shoulder. "Both. Like you, we started as partners. We have been lovers for a long time now."

"Your hierarchy doesn't object?"

"Ja, at first, but they know we are good and work well together. All of our assignments have us posing as lovers, or husband and wife. It works well for all. As long as we don't marry, or have children, we are fine."

Tommy put his arm around Barbara's shoulder as they walked back to the car. He sensed something was troubling her. "What's wrong?"

"It's sad. They're happy, but if they marry or have kids, they will lose their careers."

"Maybe their career will have become less important if they make that choice. You heard Hillier; he is happy so long as we never tell him we are lovers."

"We aren't, technically."

"Hmm, yes, I think we are. We love each other, and we both admit it, and if I remember correctly, we made love to each other this morning."

"Did we? We didn't actually do it."

"It, as you put it, is just a part of making love. And, as soon as you are comfortable, I intend to rectify that so that you are free to love and be loved in all senses of the word. Now, my place or yours?"

"Cornwall. We don't have to be back in London for five days."

* * *

By the time they arrived at Howenstowe, it was nearly two o'clock in the morning. The estate manager came out of his cottage in his dressing gown, armed with a shotgun. "Who are you?"

"It's only me, Petersen. I'm sorry I didn't ring through."

The man lowered his gun and mumbled apologies. "I'm sorry, M'lord."

"This is Barbara Havers, my... er, partner. We'll be staying for a few days."

"Your room is made up, m'lord. Will you need one of the spare rooms?"

"No, that's fine, and we can look after ourselves. I don't expect Mrs P to cook for us."

"Very well M'lord."

"I hope you can cook Tommy or all you'll get is toast."

He carried their bags into the house and straight up to his room. "Do you want a tee-shirt?"

"No. Now that we don't have to be naked, I want to sleep that way with you."

Tommy kissed her. It was their first real kiss since the waterfall. "We should get some sleep."

"Mmm, we should."

They stripped off and climbed into bed. It was comfortable and familiar as she snuggled into him, even though it was the first time they had been in bed together fully naked.

Barbara sighed heavily as she stroked his chest. "I was scared today, Tommy. When she fired that gun at you, my world stopped."

"It was a calculated risk to see if she had the guns set to automatic."

"We're getting too old for all this."

"We're not. We simply have more to lose." He kissed her again and pulled her close to him. Nothing in the world was better.

* * *

The next morning they slept in until well after ten o'clock. They laughed as they prepared toast and coffee for breakfast. "I should have kissed you that first day you made me toast," Tommy declared as he stood behind her and draped his arms around her, nuzzling into her neck.

"It might have saved a lot of anguish." Tommy's hands froze. "Sorry."

He relaxed. "Why? You're right. It would have, but I needed to go through all that to understand that love and marriage is more than position and doing the right thing."

"So what is it about?"

"Trust, friendship, mutual dependence, humility, commitment, patience, forgiveness, communication, faithfulness, love."

"What about desire and sex?"

Tommy cuddled her closer. "That goes without saying. We have all of the components."

"Not quite. "

"What's missing?"

"Don't act innocent. You know."

"Did I mention patience?"

"Yes."

"So, I can wait."

* * *

After breakfast, they showered and decided to take a walk along the cliff top. Tommy did not consciously steer them towards the cave, but when they came across the path leading down to it, he took her hand. "Come on, down here."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

The path wound down the cliff face, and Barbara grumbled about having to climb back up. Half way down, Tommy stopped and edged past a big rock. On the other side was the entrance to the cave.

"This was always my favourite hiding spot. I could get away from the world."

The cave was not much larger than his bedroom. The floor had been scoured smooth by millennia of ocean storms. Near the entrance was one large stone that had once formed part of the roof. Tommy sat down and patted the rock next to him. "Sit and watch the ocean, Barbara."

"This is your cave?"

"Well, it's technically mine. It's on my land."

"It's beautiful."

They sat arm-in-arm as they watched the ocean rise and fall before crashing against the yellow sand below. After ten minutes, Barbara stood up and took off her shoes and socks. Tommy frowned. "What are you doing? It's too cold to swim."

"You said you wanted to romp naked here."

"Did I?"

Barbara stood in front of him. As she kissed him, she undid the buttons of his shirt and pulled it free of his jeans. "Barbara?"

She stepped back and pulled off her tee-shirt then unzipped her jeans. This time her striptease was anything but embarrassing. Tommy stood and let his shirt fall. He pulled his trunks off with his jeans then kicked off his shoes.

Barbara stood back and admired him. "I love you, Tommy. Make love to me."

Tommy smiled as he took her in his arms. "I love you too, Barbara. What are we going to tell Hillier?"

"What happens at the camp, stays at the camp!"

He smiled then kissed her.


End file.
